legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phoenix
Raz Wyrmvyre, commonly known as The Phoenix, is the self-proclaimed completionist of ?, and the seller of the Completionist Cape of ?. He is a Enix-Nether Shav, a rare hybrid of shade-revenants, infused with the power of the nether and the blood of a phoenix. A mere fraction of his kind, but he is an incredibly strong combatant. He can be found on the Phoenix Peninsula in the final zone of the new continent. He features in a few quests, and will partake in the X-20 patch. Lore Not much is known about The Phoenix, other than he was famous for slaying the demon Kel'yon in the past. His undead apparition serves as a boss in the Tomb of Kel'yon. He began to explore the land as a very young age, mastering everything he knew, and took up skills as he passed through. Like Nick Shadius and The R.B., all of his skillcapes are hanging on a rack on his designation point. According to Kalgerith, he had an encounter with Nick Shadius and The R.B. in the past. They are not enemies, but they merely had a duel to the near death. The Phoenix lost, but not by much. Kalgerith said that the Phoenix may even be stronger than both of them. In Game The Phoenix is available at Phoenix Peninsula, the tiny and elevated area in the final zone of ?. He has a deep, spooky voice, enough to inspire fear in opponents. He is mentioned by Kalgerith and other heroes. As well as that, he makes an appearance in a single quest, where he's charged to kill another demon by the name of Gar'thezul. The player can assist, he will also sell his cape, and take part in the raid encounter, in X-20. He has a custom bow, staff, and dagger with black and gold energies on him. *100 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Speak of the Devil Abilities The Phoenix has master skills in swordsmanship, magic, and marksmanship, known to shoot a rogue dragon in the eye without even looking at it. Raz specifically enjoys blood magic, able to sap the health of his opponents despite his own blood type. He is able to also heal his teammates with his abilities. Raz's blood is of a unique one, which allows him to return from the ashes if he is ever defeated. He can explode into them at will, however, he only does this when his enemies are defeated and takes to a rest. He can allow himself a rebirth from these ashes, but at the cost of not remembering any recent events. His most powerful ability is to combine with his weapons, to turn into a phoenix itself, purging into his victims and setting ablaze into black flames, which are (as collected from a journal) almost impossible to put out. However, when he does this, it expels a lot of his physical energy. Trivia *If you speak with Kalgerith at his spawn at Dusk Crevice, he says stuff about The Phoenix. If you ask who he is, he'll reply: "The Phoenix? You never heard of him? Why, he's probably one of the only people I know who can stand toe to toe with Nick Shadius or The R.B!" You'll end up replying "There's someone who can DO THAT?" and Kalgerith will lastly say; "Yes, and that is why so many people envy him." *If you speak to Nick Shadius or The R.B. anywhere in ?, they may say something about The Phoenix; "Oh, Raz Wyrmvyre, or The Phoenix, yes, he is very tough, probably will beat us to the ground one day, I'm happy to say he's on our side to exterminate what's wrong. I believe he's located on the Phoenix Peninsula." *His bow, and staff, are both black and gold. His dagger is similar to Scarlance in properties, it emits a trail of particles out of the blade, but instead, it solidifies.